There are many situations where it is desirable to control the transmission of torque through an apparatus, for example, to transmit it in one direction through a power train (from input to load), but block its transmission in the opposite direction (from load to input), in one or both directions of rotation. Apparatus for accomplishing such functions has in the past been complex in construction and limited in capabilities.